thbohbfandomcom-20200215-history
HaplessHobo
About HaplessHobo is a self-proclaimed "cynical bitch" and can be found lurking on the forums and the mess that replaced the chat thread known as "Chatango". He is generally referred to as a funny guy and multiple people have commended him for his amazing sense of humor, he however doesn't see himself in the same light as others seem to, he has been known to reply to people saying he's funny with: "I'm only funny because I make depressing statements about my life and everyone around me is always so happy that they're life doesn't suck as much as mine that they can't help but laugh." He has been known to, on occasion, say something funny that isn't self-deprecating humor, sadly nobody has ever had time to document anything funny he's said because it happens so rarely and lets be honest, nobody carries a pen with them everywhere they go. He's left hummingbird, or so he says. Rumor has it that he lurks. Likes There are very few people who he likes, there are also, luckily, very few people he dislikes. Some of the people he's met on Hummingbird who he either does or would like to consider himself friends with are: SeagullChips, Karazumi, Lullerun and Creewie. Dislikes He doesn't like sleeping because he views it as a waste of time, he also hates dreaming because he says the only dreams he ever remembers are bad ones and while he may have fun in some of his dreams he knows he won't ever remember them and even if he did he'd just be sad that he can't have as much fun in real life. Quotes "My life is quickly becoming a better version of that film Speed, if I don't drink at least five cups of coffee an hour I'm going to die" - HaplessHobo "Pessimism is brilliant, you get a smug sense of self-satisfaction when you're right and life is shit and you get a pleasant surprise when you're proved wrong." - HaplessHobo "Ore wa HaplessHobo ga daisuki" - SeagullChips "But all men are filthy pigs who only care about our looks and only want us for cooking and sex" - HaplessHobo "I love sperm" - HaplessHobo The Fanfic Incident Due to unknown circumstances Hapless found himself writing a fanfic about and for DimiTheRipper. The contents of this fanfic that he (and another person who barely ever was on HB) wrote led to Hapless´ despair and corruption. After Dimi read the "masterpiece", as he called it himself, he spend lots of time teasing Hobo with a character he got attached to while writing the fanfic. This teasing led to Hapless never-ending hate for Dimi. Category:Users Trivia *He has an irrational fear of wasps/bees because of a recurring nightmare he had when he was young about a hornet chasing him through his garden, when he brought up this nightmare years later he was informed that the reason for his nightmares was because it actually happened. *He's actually a nice guy... really. *He's deeply in love with SeagullChips and even made a thread where he confessed his love. *He didn't consider himself to have a dere until he confessed it in several hidden messages to the ignorant S_G who later had to be pointed out to them. *He has posted his address on the forums twice and probably would have done it a third time if the chat thread hadn't been killed. *He's addicted to caffeine, or at least, he thinks he is. * Is oddly obssessed with challenging Ikar3s and editing Lyonface's page. Category:Regular Users